The size of various data processing devices has decreased, and often the devices have also become mobile. One example of such devices is the telephone. Telephones of a fixed network are becoming replaced by various terminal devices used in a cellular network. These terminal devices can process information in a very versatile manner. They are no more merely devices by which two or more persons can converse with each other in real time. These devices can be used to transmit speech, data, written messages, images, videos and combinations of all those listed.
One of the newest ways of using these terminal devices is the possibility to save and transmit various media records, such as image, sound and videos. The terminal devices already have means for taking, saving and transmitting video image. However, transmitting a long video sample, for example, requires plenty of transmission capacity of the data transfer network. In addition, the memory capacity of a terminal device is still limited, and so it is desirable that only such video samples are saved in the terminal device that provide some useful purpose or pleasure for the user of the terminal device. On the other hand, the video sample to be saved or transmitted can also contain portions that have little informative value. It is also possible that the sender does not want to send all the video image saved by him/her to a certain receiver for some reason. For the above mentioned reasons, the user needs to modify the video sample in the terminal device by which it was originally taken before it is finally saved or transmitted to another terminal device.
It is known from EP 1 111 883 how pictures can be added to a SMS message. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,913 it is known how to add text to a picture in a mobile phone. From US 2002/0181671 it is known how audio signal can be saved in a mobile terminal and transmitted further. However the audio signal is saved as such without any edition. So for the present there have not been disclosed an easy-to-use video sample processing means available for terminal device users.